Gumball's new feelings
by fantom fiction
Summary: Gumball likes Carrie. Actually, 'like' isn't a strong enough word. He loves her. Hope you like it! Couples include GumballxCarrie and DarwinxRacheal.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first fanfiction for T.A.W.O.G and I hope you guys will like it. It takes place three years later meaning everyon, except Anais, is 15. Please review. ^v^**

'Man, she is hot today' Gumball thought. Gumball was a 15 year old blue cat with a turtleneck sweater and jeans. He was admiring his all time crush, Carrie Booregard. She was a small ghost with rounded hands and a little ghost tail that Gumball found so cute. 'I can't believe she would think that I like Penny, I just pretended to like her to get Carrie jealous.' "Hey Gumball." Carrie said. "Huh? Oh! Hey Carrie." Gumball said as he jumped a little. "I was wondering, can you be my partner for the science project? Everyone else doesn't like me." Carrie asked. "Hmm, yeah okay!" Gumball said almost too ecstaticly. "Okay, thanks Gumball." As she floated away, he was staring at her tail. 'Yep... She is definitely hot today.' Gumball thought. He then walked to class.

** Carries P.O.V:**

'Man, I can't believe everyone wants to be my partner in the science class project when I just want Gumball. Maybe I should go ask him. Wait, he's staring at me, I'll go ask him now. "Hey Gumball." I said kind of nervously, but he was too startled to notice. "Huh? Oh! Hey Carrie." He sad as he jumped. It was kinda cute. "I was wondering, can you be my partner for the science project? Everyone else doesn't like me." I asked again kinda nervously, he again didn't notice it. "Hmm, yeah okay!" He said, he kind of sounded ecstatic. "Okay, thanks Gumball." I said. I floated away. 'Man he is so hot.'

**Normal P.O.V:**

'Man why is this so boring?' Gumball thought as he was sitting in his seat for the first class of the day. "Well, I hate to be the bearer of good news, but class is almost up. Go ahead and pack up." Mrs. Simeon Said with a look of hate on her face. "YAY!" The whole class exclaimed. Gumball was especially one of them. the next class was science. *RIIIIIIING!* The school bell rang almost sounding excited itself. Gumball raced to his next class. He couldn't wait to see Carrie. When he got to his next class, he sat next to Carrie. "Hey Carrie." Gumball said. "Hey Gumball, thanks for being my partner, I really appreciate you... I mean it." Carrie said. "Yeah, no problem" Gumball said. "Now class, settle down!" Mr. Small said.(A/N: Yeah, that's right. Mr. Small is the science teacher, whatcha gonna do 'bout it?) "Everyone, get with their partners and begin." Mr. Small said. "Hey Carrie, wanna hang out at the park with me after school today?" Gumball asked. "What, like a date?" Carrie asked very hopeful it was. "I-if you want it to be." Carrie then hugged him and saw him blush. "I would love to." Carrie whispered. "Awesome." He said returning the hug blushing deeply. "Hey you two, get working." Mr. Small said calmly. He then took a sip of his herb tea type drink and his face went all slack. Everyone noticed this, laughed, then snuck out, knowing that he would be like that for hours. Luckily, that was Carrie and Gumball's last class of the day. So the set off in the direction of the park.

**Hey guys, hope you liked it. Please review. ^v^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, sorry it took so long to post this chapter, I've been caught up in my other story. Anyways, hope you like it. Oh, by the way, Carrie has a body in this story due to "Ghost puberty".**

Gumball and Carrie were happily walking to the park. As they were walking, Gumball felt something lay on his shoulder. He looked over and saw it was Carrie, she was resting her head on his shoulder. Gumball smiled and had the courage to grab her hand and hold it in his. They both blushed, but they didn't notice. "Gumball, i'm glad you agreed to be my science partner. It means so much to me." Carrie said breaking the silence. "Carrie, call me wrong, but are you smiling?" Gumball said. "Yeah, and it feels good too." Carrie said floating a little bit closer. Gumball noticed this and dropped her hand, only to wrap it around her waist and pull her closer to him. They again blushed. "I'm glad we're more than friends, I have wanted this for a long time." Gumball said breaking the silence this time. Carrie was taken aback, had she heard correctly? Had he said that he had wanted this for a long time? "Me too." Carrie said, ignoring her thoughts.

They arrived at the park with twenty five minutes left in the normal school time. They walked hand in hand (A/N:Ghostly stub in paw?) over to the swings. They started off having fun, but then turned it into a competition to see who could get higher. "Hey Carrie, are you ready to give up? We both know how this will turn out." Gumball said. "Yeah, I know i'll end up winning." Carrie said. Gumball knew she was right, so he was going to go out with a bang. "Hey Carrie, watch this." Gumball said. Right after he said it, he jumped off, doing a perfect triple backflip and landed on his feet. "Wow, I guess cats do always land on their feet." Carrie said. "Yeah, yeah, yeah" Gumball said rolling his eyes.

They stayed at the park for ten minutes. They were lying underneath a tree holding hands. "Listen Carrie, I have to say something." Gumball said sitting up. "Uh-oh, super serious moment coming up." Carrie said giggling. But then she saw that Gumball was totally serious. "What is it?" Carrie asked. "Well, it's about how much i like you. Actually, like isn't a strong enough word, I love you Carrie. I realize now that I always have. Even if it didn't seem like it. I hope you know that I was just trying to make you jealous by going after Penny." Gumball said. Carrie just looked at him. Then, they both moved their faces towards each other. They were finally about to meet when Darwin came out from behind the tree. "Hello guys!" Darwin said happily. "Really dude? You had to wait till now to come out, why are you even here?" Gumball asked. "I saw you two leave class together, so I decided to follow you. By the way, nice triple backflip dude." Darwin said. "Thanks. But seriously, you could've asked what we were doing instead of following us." Gumball said a little annoyed. "Yeah, but it wouldn't have been fun." Darwin said. "You have a point." Gumball said. "Sorry Carrie, I have to go home with Darwin here. Maybe we can go out tomorrow." He added. "Sounds good." Carrie said back. Gumball was about to walk away when Carrie said, "Oh, I love you too Gumball."

**Well, that's it, hope you guys liked it. Sorry if it was a little short, but it's the longest chapter so far. See ya. ^v^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, i know i haven't updated in a while but it will totally be worth the wait. Just so yalls no, and for those who love cliff hangers(I mean c'mon, who doesn't? jk) This won't end with a totally disapointing cliff hanger. Or will it? XD**

~Gumball's P.O.V.~

Me and Darwin were walking home and i was cheesed off. He just had to pop out at the exact moment that possibly could've been the happiest moment in his life. "I can't believe you followed us and didn't say anything. I'm cheesed off at you." Gumball said. "Hey! You know what dad would say right?" Darwin countered. "Yeah, don't use the name of cheese in vain." I said knowing the answer. "So why are you dating Carie anyways. I thought you didn't like her, you know, after that food eating montage." Darwin said. "I'll tell you why, i'll tell you. I'm dating her because shut up." I said back. "She just makes me feel good. She really gets me, ya know?" "I guess. So would you mind if i went after Penny?" Darwin asked, obviously trying to annoy me. "Hey, i'm not going to answer that." I said. I then ran, signaling the start of a race that he, even though i had a huge head start, won. "Uh son, Darwin represent!" He shouted. "Dude, i never took you as a bragging type." I said. "Shut up, i can brag all i want, and you're not allowed to get mad." He thought obviously thinking he won that too. "Uh huh, but i can be mad about that video you posted on youtube with me ultimately failing at hip hop dancing." I said back. He just went wide eyed and yelled, "Coming mrs. mom!" "That's what I thought." I said and i walked towards the street since i still had an hour in my curfue.

~Caries P.O.V.~

I was walking home thinking about Gumball the entire way. 'I can't believe we're going out again tomorrow too. I'm so excited. What am i going to wear?' I thought to myself. I continued walking,even though i could still float, and i bumped into someone. "I'm sorry sir i didn't see you." I said politely. "Oh, no worries, are you alone beautiful?" He asked me. My eyes shot open, this person was about two years older than me and he was calling me beautiful. I could see where this was going. I turned and started to run, but the guy grabbed my wrist and pulled me back to him. "I don't think so. You can't bump into me and not give me anything as a sorry." I started screaming but i knew no one could hear me. But then the guy let go. I opened my eyes and saw Gumball punching the guy in the face repeatedly. "Get out of here before i actually try to hurt you." Gumball said, then he spit on the guys face, which was beaten pretty badly, and the guy got up and ran away. "Are you alright Carie?" He asked me. "Yeah, but you got hit a bunch of times, shouldn't you be worrying about yourself?" I asked him. "No, i care more about you. Now can i walk you home?" Gumball asked holding out his hand to me. I happily took it. "Thank you Gumball" I said leaning my head on his shoulder. "Don't mention it. Hey, what time is it?" He asked me. I looked at my watch. "It's six, why?" I asked him. "Eh, i was supposed to be home thirty minutes ago, but don't worry about it. I'll call my mom when i get to your house." He said casually. "Okay, hey. My parents are out for two days, maybe you can spend the night." I offered. "Yeah, okay." He said. "Yay!" I said. He chuckled.

~Author's P.O.V.~

When Gumball and Carrie got to Carie's house, Gumball called his mom and asked if he could spend the night at a friends.(He didn't want her to worry about him spending the night with Carrie.) "Sure, but be home at noon, You have to get ready with your date with Carrie. Just so you know, Darwin told me." Nicole said. "Okay mom. See you tomorrow." Gumball said. "So what do you wanna do?" Carrie asked. "Well, it's your house." Gumball said. "Wanna watch a movie?" Carrie asked. "Sure." Gumball replied. "Oooo, let's watch saw." Carrie said picking out the entire saw series. "Okay." Gumball replied. So Carrie put in the first one and layed on the couch next to Gumball. He wrapped his arm around her and she scooted closer to him. Halfway through the movie, Carrie fell asleep and Gumball watched her untill he fell asleep too. Before he fell asleep though, he whispered, "I love you Carrie." "Love you too Gumball." Carrie whispered back.

**Wow, longest chapter yet. WOOHOO! Please remain my loyal fans and continue to read my stories. See you later. ^v^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, before anything is said I would like to give a special thanks to codyhobgood271. He gave me the idea for this chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

** -fantomfiction**

Gumball woke up the next morning with his eyes struggling to stay open. He felt something move next to him and he looked over to see Carrie sleeping peacefully next to Gumball. He smiled to himself and gently shook her awake. "I don't wanna go to school, five more minutes." Carrie groaned. Gumball chuckled and Carrie opened her eyes and smiled at him. "Good morning sleeping beauty." Gumball said. "Good morning." Carrie said rubbing the sleep from her eyes. After a while of laying in bed, Gumball said, "Time to get up or we'll be late for school." "Okay, fine." Carrie said. Gumball chuckled. He didn't bother changing since he wears the same thing everyday, and Carrie went to her closet and grabbed her clothes and went into her bathroom to change. When she came out, Gumball said, "Wow." Carrie was wearing a blue tank top with a green skull in the middle, blue jeans with holes in the knee, and a black zip-up hoodie that was unzipped. Carrie giggled. "Thanks." Carrie said. They walked hand in hand outside and to the bus stop. They waited in silence for the bus to come. After five minutes, the bus came. When they walked onto the bus and everybody just stared with a shocked expression. They ignored the stares though. They walked to the back and sat down, Carries head resting on Gumball's shoulder with her eyes closed and a smile on her face. Gumball rested his head on Carrie's head and closed his eyes. They stayed like that untill the bus pulled up to the school and Rocky said, "Everyone off the bus." Gumball and Carrie got up and walked off the bus and to the school still holding hands. They had a few minutes before the bell rang so they sat down on the bench outside the school. Gumball was laying down and had his head on Carrie's lap and Carrie was running her fingers through his fur. After a few minutes, the bell rang and they walked hand in hand to the school until they had to go to separate classes.

'Man, class is just as boring as ever. The only thing funny about this is that Ms. Simeon's butt is showing again.' Gumball thought. He then saw a paper airplane fly through the air and onto his desk. It said, "Hi Gumball, I hear you're going out with Carrie, why is that?" Gumball looked around and saw Penny looking at him awaiting an answer. He wrote, "I'm sorry, but I don't have to tell you if I don't want to. Please don't pass this back to me because I don't want to get in trouble." After he wrote it, he sent it back to Penny. Penny must've listened because she didn't pass it to him all the rest of class. After the bell rang, Gumball went to his science class and cat next to Carrie. "Hey Gumball." Carrie said. "Hey Carrie." Gumball replied. "Okay class," Mr. Small said. "Get into your groups and start your projects. Everyone did so and everyone started thinking about ideas for the project. "Okay, I was thinking that we could study the speed of light by turning a light bulb on and recording it three times in three different FPS(Frames per second)" Carrie said. "So we're going to record it in slow motion three times?" Gumball asked. "Yeah." Carrie said. "Okay." Gumball said. They discussed how they could do it up until the bell rang. They then went to lunch. (A/N: I just realised that I skipped lunch in the first chapter. Sorry about that.) They got into the room and stood in the lunch line and got their lunch. They went and sat down at an empty table and fed each other food. "So, what do you have in mind for our date tonight?" Carrie asked Gumball. "Well, first we're going to the dump for food, then we're going to the library for reading purposes." Gumball said. Carrie looked at him like he was crazy. "I'm kidding, it's a surprise." Gumball said. Carrie let out a sigh of relief. They continued feeding each other food until Penny came up to them. "Hey guys, can I sit?" Penny asked. "Sure." Gumball and Carrie said together. When Penny sat down she asked, "So, how is it going between you guys?" "Good?" Gumball said uncomfortably. "Look, Penny. We know why you're here. You want to know why we're dating." Carrie said. "So, why are you?" Penny asked. Gumball was the one who answered. "Because we were meant to be. We were always good friends and it was just natural that it happened." Penny was shocked and Carrie was shocked too. Gumball never was speaking from his heart. Carrie then hugged him and Penny got up and left.

After school was over, Gumball put a blindfold on Carrie and walked her down the road. They were walking for twenty minutes and it was starting to get dark. "Perfect." Gumball muttered to himself. "Where are we going Gumball?" Carrie asked. "Trust me, the majic will be lost if I tell you." Gumball replied. Carrie then realised that they were walking up hill. "Okay, take off the blindfold." Gumball told Carrie. She did as she was told and she gasped at the sight. There was a little blanket spread out on the ground and there were candles in the middle off it with a picnic basket, but that's not what caused her to gasped. Everywhere she looked, she saw a candle in every tree, on the ground and near the blanket. Their was "Gumball and Carrie for ever" on every tree. The blanket was set up in a field of flowers and Gumball was standing in front of her holding her favorite flowers, lilacs. Gumball held out his hand and said, "May I?" "Sure." Carrie said still stunned. She took his hand and he led her over to the blanket and set up plates and food. In fact, it was her favorite food, steak with mushrooms at the side and some chocolates placed at the side for dessert. "Wow Gumball, this is amazing." Carrie said not only complementing the food, but also the area around them. "Only the best for you." Gumball said pulling Carrie closer. They ate in silence, but it was a good silence. After the dinner, Gumball led her to the flowers and they laid down and stared at the stars. "Wow Gumball, can this night get any better?" Carrie asked. "Actually, it could." Gumball said. He then rolled over and looked into Carries eyes and lowered his face. She closed her eyes and waited. Finally after what seemed like an eternity, they kissed. Not just shyly, but passionately. They broke apart and hugged each other. "I love you Carrie." Gumball said. "I love you too Gumball." After a while, Gumball walked Carrie home and kissed her good bye and then went home himself.

** Fantomfiction represent! Longest chapter so far! Hope you liked it. Again, big thanks to codyhobgood271. Till next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, this chapter takes place the next morning. Hope you like it.**

**- fantomfiction**

"Please tell me how it went!" Nicole said. It was the next morning and she was trying to get Gumball to tell her how the date went. "It was good, that's all you need to know." Gumball said. "Anyways I have to go to Carrie's to work on the project."(A/N: It's saturday.) "Okay, be home later and be safe." Nicole said. "I will." Gumball said. He then walked out the door and started off towards Carrie's house. Her parents were still out and they thought that they would work on the project. He kept walking and eventually made it to Carrie's house. He walked up and knocked on the door. When the door opened, Gumball saw that Carrie was still in her pajamas. She was wearing a white tank top and checkered pajama bottoms. Her hair was still perfectly fine though. Gumball giggled and Carrie said, "What? I thought I would have time to get ready." "It's noon, you could've gotten ready a while ago." Gumball retorted. "Shut up." Carrie said playfully punching him in the arm. "Now let's get to work." She added before stepping out of the way to let Gumball by. "Okay, where's the camera?" Gumball asked when Carrie closed the door. "It's in my room room. C'mon." Carrie said leading Gumball to Carrie's room. When they got in Carrie's room, Gumball saw that Carrie had set up the light bulb in front of three cameras and they were all set to record at a different speed. "Wow, so you had time to do this, but not enough time to get dressed?" Gumball asked sarcastically. Carrie looked at him trying to look annoyed, but she ended up giggling. They sat down and started the project. "Okay, the first one will be recorded at five thousand frames per second." Carrie said. She turned on the light bulb and then turned it off. She looked at the video and the light still turned on really fast. "The second one is in fifteen thousand frames per second." Carrie said. She turned on the light bulb and turned it off again and looked at the video. The light was delayed by half a second.(Meaning it didn't turn on for half a second.) "The next one is at seventy-five thousand frames per second." She said once more. She turned on the light bulb again and turned it off. She looked at it and it was delayed by three seconds. "Wow, that's pretty fast." Gumball said. "Yeah, so now what do you want to do?" Carrie asked. "Wanna watch a movie?" Gumball asked remembering the last time he was here. "Okay, which movie do you wanna watch?" Carrie asked. "Well we didn't finish the saw series." Gumball said. "Yeah, okay put it in." Carrie said. Gumball put in the first one and went back to the bed and laid down next to Carrie. They cuddled through the entire movie and only broke apart to put the next movie in. "So, I don't get it. The old guy is saw, but his voice doesn't sound like when he is in that mask." Gumball said. "I know, right? I don't get that either." Carrie replied. "What time is it?" She asked. "It's twelve, why?" Gumball asked. "Well, i'm kinda hungry." Carrie said. "Okay, let's go out to eat." Gumball suggested. "Okay, where to?"

They were going to where ever Gumball was taking them. Carrie was looking around trying to find a clue to where they were going. "So, where are we going?" Carrie asked. "You'll see." Gumball said. After a while, Carrie saw where they were going. In the distance she saw Mimi's cafe'. "That's where we're going?" Carrie asked. "Yep." Said Gumball knowing that Carrie loved Mimi's cafe'. When they got to Mimi's, they sat down and was immediately waited by a waiter. "What may I get you?" The waiter asked. "We will have a large root beer float with Pepsi instead of root beer, large plate of eggs and I will have a pancake and whatever she would like." Gumball said. Carrie was stunned because Gumball just listed all of her favorite things. "I'll also have some pancakes with chocolate syrup mixed in with the batter. I would also like some sausage links." Carrie said. "Okay, you're order will be ready soon." The waiter said. When he walked away, Carrie said, "Wow, you really know a lot about me." "Well, it's my job to know everything about you so I can make you happy." Gumball said. They ate and talked and laughed and just enjoyed each others presence. After they were done, they walked back to Carrie's house. "Well, here we are." Gumball said. "Yeah, so i'll see you later." Carrie said, she then kissed him goodbye and as Gumball was walking away, he said, "Love you Carrie." "Love you too Gumball." Carrie said and she went inside. Gumball walked home and was immediately bombarded with questions from Nicole.

**Hope you guys liked it, please review. Till next time.**

** -fantomfiction**


	6. Chapter 6

** Hey guys, in this chapter, there will be drama. I won't tell you what it is, you'll have to see. -fantomfiction**

It was a week after Gumball and Carrie worked on their project. They ended up getting an A+ on it because of the creativity used in it and because of the scientific theory of motion used with it. Gumball was in his room getting ready. About three days ago (Friday) he decided to change his look. He now wore a black hoodie with a blue gumball in the middle(lol), and blue shorts and red shoes. It was actually Carries idea. Gumball went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. After he was done, he put mouth rinse into a small paper cup and washed his mouth out with it. It was like thirty seconds of burning pain in his mouth. He spit it out and he remembered that he hasn't eaten breakfast. He let out a groan of annoyance and went downstairs to make a bowl of daisy flakes. He poured the cereal in and then poured the milk and got a spoon and started eating. He was hating the taste of the cereal after the mint flavored toothpaste and mouthwash. He then went upstairs and brushed and washed out his mouth again. He then went downstairs and to the bus stop. Carrie wasn't there though, so it worried Gumball. She was always waiting for him there. He was wrenched from his thoughts, though, when the bus pulled up. When he got on the bus, everyone was shooting dirty looks at him. He looked at them and realized how uncomfortable he felt. He then looked away and went to the back where he and Carrie usually sat. She wasn't their though. When the bus pulled up to school, he walked off of the bus and walked to his locker, or more likely _tried_ to walk to his locker. People were shooting him bad looks and tripping him and bumping him and making rude hand gestures. When he finally got to his locker, he saw the entire football team. "Um, hey guys." Gumball said. "Don't you "Hey guys" us." The biggest one said. "Um, what did I do?" Gumball asked oblivious to the crowed circling them. "You kissed my girlfriend!" The same guy said. "I didn't do anything like that! I'm too much of a coward to mess with the biggest guy's girlfriend. Plus, I already love Carrie." Gumball said with his hands raised. "That's a lie if I've heard one. My girlfriend even says that you kissed her. Get him everyone." He said and everyone, even the crowd, joined in on kicking and stomping and punching and jumping on him. They even took his money. Gumball sat up and coughed up blood. Then, the worst thing happened. Carrie came up to him and said, "I loved you." That's all she said before she punched him to the ground and kicked him and kicked him more. She then started crying and ran off to her class. But before she did, she said something that broke Gumball's heart into a million peaces and then some. She said, "If I wasn't already dead, I would've killed myself." Gumball then got up and threw up more blood and hobbled off to his class.

"Well hello Mr. Watterson, looks like you're late. Ten hours detention." Ms. Simeon said with an evil kind of smile. "Okay, my day is already bad." Gumball said while starting to cry. It actually made Ms. Simeon sad. Ha! As if. She nearly jumped on her desk and danced. "Okay then, fifteen hours detention." Ms. Simeon said with a face that resembled the face of a baby getting candy. Gumball sighed and made his way to his desk where Tobias tripped him and everyone burst into laughter. Gumball just layed their and started to cry making Tobias feel like a jerk, but he wouldn't show it because the people would hate him. Gumball got up and made his way to his desk and sat down and dropped his head against his desk. The class went by slowly and painfully. When it was time to go to science, Gumball got jumped again, this time by the cheerleaders. They were yelling at him for making out with their best friend. Gumball was hurt very bad, but not as bad as Carrie made him feel, he was destroyed on the inside. When science came, he saw Carrie and sat down next to her. She didn't leave, but she didn't acknowledge him either. He looked at Carrie and said, "Carrie, I don't know what's going on, but I didn't kiss anybody. I'm not like that. Please belie-" Gumball was cut off by Carrie slapping him and going to a different table. He layed his head down and started crying silently. He didn't even realize that lunch was starting until Mr. Small told him to go. Gumball got up and left for the lunch room.

When he got to the cafeteria, he didn't even bother getting lunch. He just went to an empty table and sat down and started crying until the football team came up to him and the same guy said, "Looks like we didn't beat you hard enough if you can still walk." Gumball just got up and walked over to the guy and said, "Go ahead and beat me up, maybe it will take away the pain I'm feeling inside." The guys behind the one guy all looked sorry for him, but the guy said, "Get him boys." The entire team rushed at him and pumbled him and beat him senseless and he just took it. After they were done, he heard a voice before he passed out. It said, "This has gone too far." It sounded oddly familiar. Gumball tried to open his eyes to see who it was but he blacked out. "I only wanted him to myself, I've gotta put a stop to this rumor I started." Penny said before walking away. Carrie just walked by, took one look at Gumball and rushed to his side.

**Hey guys, hope you liked it, or for those who hate to see Gumball beaten, at least thought it was okay. Please review. -fantomfiction**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, hope you like this chapter. I just know it will be good. But what do I know, I'm only the writer.**

Gumball woke up in the hospital. He tried to sit up, but his head hurt too much. He layed back down and looked to his side to see Carrie looking at him. "C-Carrie? Why are there five of you?" Gumball asked. He was dizzy. Very dizzy. Carrie giggled, but it was still a worried giggle. "I'm sorry Gumball, I should've believed you. Penny was the one who started that rumor for jealous reasons. I'm so sorry I didn't believe you, everyone at school is miserable for what they did to you." Carrie said with her head down in shame. Gumball noticed a tear roll down her cheek. "Carrie, I will always forgive you. You're the love of my life. The one I can rely on. I could never be mad." Gumball said holding Carrie's hand. She gave him a hug and said, "Thanks Gumball." "Don't mention it. Really, don't mention it. I don't really want to remember this day." Gumball said. "Actually Gumball, you've been in a coma for three days now, so, yeah. The football team really got you." Carrie said giggling at Gumball when he had a fake look of astonishment on his face. He then smirked and said, "Well, don't I get a present for waking up?" Carrie giggled again and kissed him. The doctor came in and they broke apart. "Well, hello sleepy head." The doctor said. "Hi, am I able to leave today?" Gumball asked. "Well, that's up to you." The doctor said. "I want to leave." Gumball said. The doctor helped him get up and he left. Gumball and Carrie followed and went out of the front doors. "Well, since I don't have to go to school, I guess we can just hang out." Gumball said. Carrie looked at him and said, "Let's go bowling." And dragged him away to the bowling alley.

They walked out of the bowling alley later that day and Gumball said, "I can't believe you beat me by six hundred points." "Well, when you're alive for one hundred years, you have time to practice. I'm kidding. I was born as a ghost." Carrie said. "Yeah well that doesn't change the fact that you're awesome at bowling." Gumball said. Carrie blushed and they walked home. They got to Carrie's house and saw a note that said that they would be out for a week and she asked if he wanted to stay the night. He called and asked if he could spend the night at a friends and she was surprised to hear that he was awake. "I thought you were in a coma Gumball." She said. "Oh, I woke up today, so can I?" He replied. "Okay. But when you get home, we are going to Daisyland to celebrate." Nicole replied. Gumball hung up and went over to Carrie. They started watching movies like Nightmare on Elm street, Friday the thirteenth, and Halloween. They fell asleep in the middle of Halloween 2. They were snuggling together. Gumball woke up and kissed Carrie's cheek. It was midnight, but he felt like doing it. He then layed down and went back to sleep.

**Sorry for the short chapter, I just couldn't think of any thing else. I really am sorry, but how about this. If you send me idea in reviews or PM me the ideas, then I will use them and make a longer chapter. Good? Great? Excellent? Awesome? Good. Till next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, hope you like the chapter. Huge thanks to Codyhobgood271. Hope you like it.**

It was Monday and Gumball was getting ready. He had his hoodie with a gumball on it. He was wearing a green t-shirt under it and blue jeans. He just finished brushing his teeth and walked out to the bus stop. Carrie was there and greeted him with a kiss and Gumball wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "GUMBALL! GUMBALL! GUMBALL WHERE ARE YOU?!" Gumball heard Darwin shout. "You're shouting right in my ear!" Gumball said turning to see Darwin. "I HAVE A-" Darwin was about to say something, but the bus pulling up next to them caused him to stop. "I'll tell you at lunch." Darwin said. They got on the bus and Darwin strangely walked up to Rachael and sat down. She just as oddly smiled at him. Darwin's face looked like the time their mom came to school to help Gumball. Gumball and Carrie went to their seats and sat. "So, what are we doing tonight Gumball?" Carrie asked. "Well, whatever you want. It's your turn to make a decision." Gumball replied. "How about we go to the movies?" Carrie suggested. "Okay, sounds fun. Wait, what movie?" Gumball replied. "I was thinking "Never say never" with Justin Bieber." Carrie said. "Really? The movie with that girly voiced Canadian?" Gumball said. (A/N: Sorry to all you Justin fans or to all you Canadians. I'm just not a fan) "Dude, I'm joking. Did you really think I would want to see that trash?" Carrie said. (A/N: Again, really sorry) "Oh man, you got me good. But now I'm obligated to get you back." Gumball said. "So really, what movie?" Gumball asked. "I was thinking "Sky fall" Carrie said. "That sounds amazing." Gumball said kissing Carrie on the cheek. Carrie giggled and they arrived at school. They got out and walked to the bench they normally sit on before school starts. "So, I'm curious. What is your middle name?" Gumball asked. "Tell me yours first." Carrie said. "Everyone knows my middle name." Gumball said. "I don't." Carrie retorted. "Okay, my middle name _was_ supposed to be Christopher. But my dad messed up and now I'm stuck with the middle name Tristopher." Gumball said while Carrie was fighting to stay calm and not burst out laughing. "So what's yours?" Gumball asked. "My full name is Carrie Graves Ghouler Booregaurd." Carrie said. (A/N: Not really her middle name(s) "You have two middle names?" Gumball asked. "Yeah, everyone in my family does." Carrie said. Gumball was about to start a new subject, but the bell rang. "See you Gumball." Carrie said getting up and walking away. "Bye." Gumball said. He got up and walked to his class.

When he got to his class, it was like any other, Ms. Simeon yelled at Gumball, Carmen raised her hand for everything, and Alan and Juke sat in the back talking about, well, something. Class went by fast and before he knew it, Gumball was sitting by Carrie in science class. "Okay class, we're starting a project today. The project is to figure out how to record the speed of sound." Mr. Smalls said. "You may begin talking about how you will do it." "Okay, I was thinking, maybe since I am willing to do a bunch of stupid stunts, and you are willing to stand by and watch me, we could set up a sling shot, and I can get on a skateboard and launch down a ramp and say something and as I pass by the crowd or whatever, they will see me pass first and then hear my voice." Gumball said. "That's actually pretty good." Carrie said. They discussed all the way until lunch. Gumball was sitting at his and Carrie's table and Darwin came up to him. "DUDE! I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING!" Darwin said. "Dude! You don't need to stop yelling!" Gumball said. "OkaysoIwentuptoRachaelandaskedheroutandshesaidyes !" Darwin said really fast. "Slow down dude!" Gumball said. "Okay...so...I...Went," Darwin said slowly. "Dude, medium speed." Gumball said. "Okay, so I went up to Rachael and asked her out and she said yes." Darwin said. "Dude, that's great." Gumball said. "Yeah, but I don't know what to do!" Darwin said. "Okay, let me think, hmm, I know! Let's have a double Date. You and Rachael and me and Carrie." Gumball said. "Dude, that's a great idea!" Darwin said happy once more. "What's a great idea?" Carrie asked sitting down next to Gumball. "Carrie, how do you feel about a double date with Darwin and Rachael?" Gumball asked. "That's a great idea." Carrie said smiling. "Thanks guys." Darwin said walking away. "So, Carrie. I know you have a human type body now, but how come you can't eat still?" Gumball asked. "Well, my ghost form took a human form. People can touch me and junk, but I don't have body functions."Carrie said. "Oh." Gumball said. The bell then rang and they got up and left school. When Gumball got home, him and Darwin talked about what the could do for the date.

**Hey guys, hope you liked it. Again, huge thanks to Codyhobgood271. Oh, and once again. Sorry for all you Justin Bieber fans. (Sorry for the fact you like Justin Bieber) Anyways, till next time then.**


	9. Chapter 9

** Hey guys, this is chapter nine. I'm almost to the ten chapter mark, I'm so excited. Anyways, hope you like it.**

It was nearing the time of the date. Gumball and Darwin were trying to avoid their mom who was trying to ask them questions. "Okay, I think we lost her." Gumball said. They were in their room. "Okay, so, what are we going to wear?" Darwin said getting up and locking the door just in case. "Well, we have to dress nice." Gumball said. "Well, _I_ have to dress nice. People are pretty much used to seeing you, you know, _in the buff._" "Oh, so what are you going to wear?" Darwin asked. "I'm going to wear these jeans here, this shirt, and maybe this over shirt. There." Gumball said putting on the over shirt along with all the other clothes he picked. He was wearing new jeans that didn't have holes in them, a black shirt with a blue gumball on it and a black un buttoned long-sleeved over shirt. "Wow, you look nice." Darwin said. "Thanks, now let's go." Gumball said walking over to the window. They hopped out of the window and went to Gumball's car that he got when he got his driver's license. He got his license about a week ago, but he just never had a reason to use it. Gumball had seen it enough times to instantly know how it worked. "Well, this is the first time I will ever use it." Gumball said. Darwin had seen it before, but only once. He ran his hand along the smooth blue surface of Gumball's Chevrolet-camaro. "This is awesome." Darwin said. "Yeah, well. Get in." Gumball said. When Darwin got in, they drove first to Rachael's house, then to Carrie's. Rachael was wearing a sparkling blue long-sleeve shirt with blue jeans. Carrie was wearing a pink shirt with a ghostly symbol in the middle. She was wearing blue jeans and had a purse. "Wow, nice car Gumball." Carrie said sitting in the front with him. "Yeah, it took two months and eighteen days of begging to finally get her to say maybe." Gumball said. "So, let's go eat. Then me and Darwin have a surprise." "Okay." Carrie and Rachael said. They drove and only Gumball and Darwin knew where they were going. After a few minutes, they pulled up to a fancy restaurant. It was called, "Restaurant chic" (A/N: That's french for, "Fancy restaurant") "Wow, this place is the most expensive place in town." Carrie said. "Yeah, well we wanted to surprise you girls." Gumball said. They got out and went in the restaurant and sat down. "Your waiter will be right with you." The person who seated them said. Gumball and Carri were sitting on one side of the booth and Gumball had his arm around Carrie. Darwin looked at them and then to Rachael. With a shaky arm, Darwin put his arm around Rachael's shoulder and scooted her closer. Rachael blushed and smiled to Darwin and he returned the gesture. Gumball gave him a thumbs up signaling he was doing good. Darwin smiled and pulled Rachael closer. "How may I serve you today?" A waiter asked coming up to them. "What do you girls want?" Gumball asked. "Anything?" Carrie asked Gumball. "Anything." Gumball assured her. "Okay, I'll have the steak and a soda." Carrie said handing the menu to Rachael. "But, you can't eat." Rachael said. "I know that, I just like looking at it." Carrie replied. "Um, okay. I'll have the filet' minion with a pepsi." Rachael said. "I'll have the steak and a Coke." Gumball said. "I'll have a pork chop." Darwin said. "Your food will be read in a minute. Gumball and Carrie spent that minute talking and laughing. Rachael and Darwin were just talking. "Your food is here." The waiter said bringing the food. Carrie stared at the plate and Gumball got an idea. "Listen, Carrie. You said that you were getting better at controling a person's body right? Well, I'll be willing to let you use my body to eat your food." Gumball said kissing Carrie on the cheek. "Really? Thanks Gumball." Carrie said. "Aww," Rachael said. Carrie jumped in Gumball's body, ate her food, and jumped out. "That was tasty." Carrie said. "I hope it was." Said Gumball. He and Carrie started rubbing noses and Carrie fed gumball his food. "Darwin? Would... um... you like me to feed you?" Rachael asked. "How about I feed you?" Darwin offered. Rachael blushed and giggled and said, "Okay." So the date pretty much happened with a lot of eating, talking, and laughing. After it finished, they all left and Gumball drove Rachael hoe and then Darwin because Gumball was spending the night at Carrie's. While they were driving, they heard a song. "Oh, this is my favorite." Carrie said. Gumball smiled and turned it up.

(This song is called, "I won't give up" by Jason Mraz)

When I look into your eyes  
It's like watching the night sky  
Or a beautiful sunrise  
There's so much they hold

Gumball put his arm around Carrie and Carrie leaned on him.

And just like them old stars  
I see that you've come so far  
To be right where you are  
How old is your soul?

I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up  
And when you're needing your space  
To do some navigating  
I'll be here patiently waiting  
To see what you find

Carrie was watching Gumball intently, she just loved his gorgeous smile.

'Cause even the stars they burn  
Some even fall to the earth  
We've got a lot to learn  
God knows we're worth it  
No, I won't give up

I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily  
I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make  
Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use_  
_The tools and gifts we got yeah, we got a lot at stake  
And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend  
For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn  
We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in  
I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not  
And who I am

Gumball looked at Carrie and kissed her on the cheek.

I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up  
Still looking up.  
I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)  
God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)  
We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)  
God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)

A car came out of nowhere and crashed into Gumball's car. Gumball threw himself over Carrie to protect her. Gumball was slightly crushed and Carrie was screaming with tears in her eyes.

I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up

**Hey guys, I know,I know. Terrible way to end the story. But, something had to happen. Don't be mad at me. Anyways, hope you liked it. Till next time.**


	10. Chapter 10

** Hey guys, last chapter was, well, pretty awesome if I must say so myself. So, I hope you like this chapter.**

Carrie was crying. She was in a little pain, but Gumball was hurt bad. When the ambulance came and got him, they had to pry the dashboard off of him and when they did, he had a bunch of blood on his body and there was something sticking out of his chest, it was a pipe. He looked a little flattened. "Miss, how did this happen?" A paramedic asked her. "Well, we were driving and this car came out of nowhere and... a-and," Carrie couldn't finish the story, she was crying too much. "Please ma'am, I don't want to sound like a bad guy, but you have to finish the story. "Okay, the car came out of nowhere and... he threw himself in front of me." Carrie said crying harder. "It's okay ma'am, we're going to take him to the hospital, would you like to come?" The paramedic asked her. "Okay." Carrie said nodding wiping her eyes. She followed them to the ambulance and got in the back. In the middle, was Gumball. Carrie sat on the seat closest to him and looked at him. He made a sound and his hand twitched to Carrie's hand and held it. She held too. The ride to the hospital was filled with silence. Whether it was awkward silence, or sad silence, both were still very silent. When they got to the hospital, they hoisted Gumball on a roller thing that stretchers go on, (A/N: Maybe that is called a stretcher?) and made their way inside. They got to the lobby, then to the elevator, then to the fifth floor, then to room 506. They layed him on the hospital bed and a doctor came in. "Hello, what seems to be the problem?" He asked. "Are you kidding? Why don't you look at the person on the hospital bed." Carrie said angrily. "I'm sorry, it's just a reflex of mine to ask what was going on." The doctor said. He walked over to Gumball and looked at him. "I will have to take some X-rays." The doctor said. They wheeled Gumball out and left Carrie to sit there alone. Her wrist suddenly hurt, she had forgotten that when they crashed, she broke her wrist. After thirty minutes, the doctor came back with Gumball and he read the report. "It seems that he has five broken ribs, crushed femur, broken ankle, broke his nose, and that pole in his chest punctured his lung." The doctor finished and Carrie looked at Gumball and noticed the pole wasn't their. "Where is the pole?" Carrie asked. "We had to take it out. That's why we were so late. Now, can you please get off of Mr. Watterson's bed? We need to lay him down." The doctor asked. Carrie got up and watched them put Gumball on the bed. He was a lot cleaner than when they crashed, so they must've cleaned him. The doctor left the room and so did the paramedics. She was alone with Gumball. She looked at him and knew he was asleep. So she layed her head down and fell asleep too.

~Inside Gumball's head~

Gumball was dreaming, no, he wasn't dreaming. It seemed so real. He was facing a light, it looked like a tunnel. He took a step forward and realized what it was, it was heaven. He turned and ran as fast as he could. He didn't want to die, he wouldn't die, he _couldn't_ die. Carrie was probably waiting for him. As he was running, he got tired. When he stopped, he bent over and grabbed his knees to hold him up, and he was taking deep breaths. He sat and then something happened, their was a kind of mist and it started taking a form. It was, Jesus. "Why do you stay from my home?" Jesus asked. "W-well. I have someone I care abut at home, and I can't leave her." Gumball answered. "I know, she is beautiful. Looks like God has made her well." Jesus said. "So, does that mean you'll bring me back to life?" Gumball asked. "Well, it's up to you, the light is the way to heaven, but that way leads back to earth." Jesus answered. "Thank you." Gumball said. He started walking away, but Jesus said, "Gumball, make sure you hang on to Carrie, she's a keeper." Jesus said. Gumball smiled and walked to the portal type thing.

~In the real world~

Gumball slowly opened his eyes and heard a gasp next to him. The next thing he felt was pain, but he shrugged it off to hug Carrie when she jumped on him. He kissed her cheek and said, "What's wrong?" "I thought you weren't going to wake up." Carrie said snuggling her head into the space below his chin. "Well, I'm awake now." Gumball said holding her closer to him. He realized that Carrie had fallen asleep, so he slowly fell asleep too.

**Hope you liked it guys, probably not my best chapter, but eh. I don't care. At least it's up, right? Anyways, till next time.**


	11. Chapter 11

** Hey guys, big thanks to Codyhobgood271, he gave me the great idea of this chapter, hope you like it. :)**

Gumball woke up the next morning and tried to move, but a sharp pain shot across his chest. 'Where am I?' Gumball asked himself. He tried to move again, but another blast of pain shot across his chest. He looked around and realized he was in the hospital. 'Oh, yeah.' He thought. He realized there was some pressure on his chest along with the bit of pain he had. He looked down and saw the source of the pressure. It was Carrie, she was resting peacefully with her head snuggling into his chest. He smiled and stroked her hair. She smiled too and muttered, "Gumball." Gumball smiled and kissed the top of her head. Her eyes started to open and when she saw what had woken her, she smiled even bigger. "Good morning." Gumball said stroking Carrie's cheek. "Good morning." She replied sitting up and stretching. "How are you?" Gumball asked. "I should be asking you the same question. You're hurt way more than I am." Carrie said. "Well, I may be hurt, but you always come first." Gumball said. Carrie blushed. "W-well, you still have to care about yourself." Carrie said. "Yeah, but I love you too much to notice my own pain." Gumball said sitting up ignoring the pain in his chest. "Aww, you're so sweet Gumball." Carrie said hugging him. He flinched because she hugged him too hard. "Oh, I'm sorry Gumball." Carrie said letting go. Gumball leaned over, kissed her cheek, and cradled her upper body in his arms. "Don't worry. You didn't hurt me that bad. I pretty much got the worst pain when I battled Bobert. I'm used to it." Gumball said reassuring her that he was okay. "Okay, if you say so." Carrie said. She closed her eyes and the air around them got quiet. That is, until the doors burst wide open. They looked toward the sound and saw their families. "Hey guys, wh-" Gumball didn't get to finish his sentence, but was tackled by his entire family and pulled into a hug that may have crushed even more of his bones. "Guys... can't... crushing me." Gumball squeeked out. Everyone loosened their grip, but still held him. Carrie was being crushed by her parents also. "Honey, we heard what happened and what you did to protect Carrie. And even though it was stupid, it was brave and really thoughtful of you." Nicole said to Gumball. "Dude, I can't believe that happened in the few minutes me and Rachael got out of the car." Darwin said looking scared and relieved. Scared because of the car wreck and relieved because Gumball was alive. "I don't know what I would do without my older brother." Anais said snuggling up to Gumball and crying. Gumball had his arms wrapped around her and tried to sooth her, but all attempts failed, so he just waited until she cried herself to sleep, which was only in one minute. "I'm proud of you son, you aced that driver's test." Richard said. "Um, Richard? That's not what's happening." Nicole said. "Oh." Richard said. "Um, excuse me, um, you have to leave." The doctor said to the families. "We'll see you tomorrow." Nicole said giving Gumball a kiss on his forehead. "Bye mom." Gumball said. The families left leaving Gumball, Carrie, and the doctor. "My name is, well, you can just call me doctor Brown. So, Mr. Watterson, you have a punctured lung, broken ribs, broken ankles and a broken femur. If you want to leave, you will need a wheel chair and some casts." Doctor Brown said. "Okay doc, when can I leave?" Gumball asked. "Well, you can leave when we take a quick X-ray and get some casts and a wheel chair." Doctor Brown answered. "Okay." Gumball said. The tests took a while, but it was worth it if it meant leaving. When he got out side, he breathed in a whole lung full of air, but stopped to cough because he had the one good lung. Carrie pushed him home and she went home herself.

**Hope you guys liked it, it was a little short than I meant it to be. I'm sorry for that. Writer's block sucks. Anyways, I promise the next chapter will be longer. Again, huge thanks to Codyhobgood271. Sorry again. Till next time.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, now before you kill me, here's chapter 2. By the way, huge thanks to codyhobgood271 8D**

*MEEP, MEEP, MEEP!* Gumball's alarm clock was blaring through his room. He dropped his hand on the alarm clock, and tried to go back to sleep. He failed at the attempt and got up into his wheelchair and got dressed. It was the day after he was at the hospital. When he got home, he was smothered by yet another bone crushing family hug. When Gumball finished, he somehow made his way downstairs and made his way into the kitchen where his mom was standing. "Gumball, why are you dressed?" Nicole asked. "Uh, I'm going to school." Gumball said. "No your not." Nicole said. "Why?" Gumball asked. Though he was excited to miss school, he was upset to not see Carrie. "Don't worry Gumball, I had Carrie's parents bail her out of school and you guys are going to, as you kids say, 'hang out'" Nicole said quoting the last two words. "Awesome." Gumball said smiling. *Ding-dong* "That must be her." Nicole said. She went to the door and opened it and sure enough, it was Carrie. "Hey Gumball." Carrie said walking in. "Hey Carrie." Gumball said. They hugged and Nicole awwed. "Mom, don't you have to go to work?" Gumball said. "Oh, right, bye Gumball." Nicole said. She walked out of the door and left. "Well, we're alone." Said Gumball smirking. "Gumball!" Carrie said pretending to sound astonished. "I'm just kidding." Gumball said laughing. They went to the couch and laid down, Gumball being the big spoon. They turned the T.V on and the first thing they saw was a news bulletin on their crash. They changed the channel already knowing what happened and settled on watching cartoons. "So, what are we going to do today?" Carrie asked. "I have no idea. What do you want to do?" Gumball asked. "Well, I brought some movies over, do you want to watch them?" Carrie asked. "What are they, horror movies?" Gumball asked. "Actually, I did some digging in my movie collection and found a few movies that weren't horror. They're called, "Fifty first dates" with Drew Barrymore and Adam Sandler, and "Fever pitch" also with Drew Barrymore and Jimmy Fallon." Carrie said. "Interesting, I haven't seen those." Gumball said. Carrie got up and put the first movie in. She then went back to Gumball and laid down next to him again. They watched the movie, it was pretty good. It was about this guy who finds a girl and tries to make her his girlfriend. But he finds out that she once got in a car accident by trying to dodge a cow and now she has memory loss and thinks each day is the same day. "That was pretty good, now to start the next movie." Carrie said. Gumball nodded and Carrie went to put the next movie in. She came back and laid down and they started watching the movie. At about a quarter of the way through it, they both fell asleep.

Gumball woke up and looked around. 'Lunch time.' Gumball thought to himself. He looked down to see a sleeping Carrie snuggled into his chest. Gumball smiled. 'She is so beautiful.' he thought. He then lowered his face to her ear and whispered, "Wake up Carrie." "Five more minutes." Carrie said. She then fell back asleep. "C'mon Carrie." Gumball whispered again. Carrie responded by turning over so that she was facing away from Gumball. 'Hmm, how am I going to wake her up?' Gumball thought to himself. He then got an idea. He leaned to her face and started kissing her cheek and started moving down to her neck. She started to stir awake and giggled at Gumball who was still kissing her neck. "Okay, I'm up." Carrie said still giggling. "Good, because it's lunch time." Gumball said. Carrie got up and helped Gumball into his wheelchair and they went to the kitchen to make some food. "What do you want?" Gumball asked. "How about a peanut butter sandwich?" Carrie asked. "Okay." Gumball said. He made the sandwich and they ate and spent the rest of the day together.

**Hope you liked it. Again, big thanks to codyhobgood271. Till next time.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Heyoo, I'm back, now, this chapter is, well, a chapter. Hope you like it.  
**

It was a week after Gumball's accident, he was feeling way better, but he was still having trouble walking. He and Carrie were working through it together, though, so he was fine with it. Carrie was a great help, too, she was very patient. "Come on Gumball, you can do it." She would say, and Gumball would be able to get up for a second or two, but then fall back into his chair. But, today was a different day, Gumball would put everything he had into trying to walking.

"Carrie, I can do this, I don't need help." Gumball said, Carrie was trying to help him, but he didn't want her to.

"C'mon, at least let me help you get up." Carrie replied.

"No Carrie, I have to do this myself." Gumball said. Before Carrie said anything else, Gumball pushed himself up, but with great difficulty, and took a step, successful, He took another step, also successful, he took another step and tripped, but regained his balance, this continued and he successfully made it to the couch, which was across the room from where he was.

"You did it Gumball!" Carrie said running over and hugging Gumball.

"You sound like you didn't think I could do it." Gumball said.

"W-well I-I-" Carrie was cut off by Gumball kissing her.

"I was just kidding." Gumball said. Carrie smiled and nuzzled her face into Gumball's neck.

"I love you Gumball." Carrie said.

"I love you too Carrie." Gumball replied. Just then, Gumball's dad entered the room.

"Don't mind me, just passing through." He said looking directly at them as he walked by.

"Really dad?" Gumball said with his eyes closed, Carrie still nuzzling his neck.

"What?" His dad asked innocently. "I just said don't mind me, and that I'm just passing through, don't get all cheesed at it."

"Dad! You know the rule of the house!" Gumball said jokingly.

"Don't use the name of cheese in vain." His dad replied looking down in shame.

"Good, now go to your room and think about what you said, and don't come down until your ready to respect cheese." Gumball said. Carrie was about ready to laugh when Richard went up to his room. They both laughed about it. They continued to cuddle and nuzzle each other. "Let's go out, like, to a restaurant or something."

"Okay, where to?" Carrie asked.

"I was thinking, Restaurant fantaisie." Gumball said.

"But Gumball, that's the fanciest restaurant in town." Carrie said.

"I know, I want to take you somewhere serious, ya know?" Gumball said.

"Oh, Gumball." Carrie said hugging him. They went out to Gumball's car and Gumball opened Carries door and let her in and he went to his side and turned the car on. "Are you sure you can do this?" Carrie said.

"Carrie, I lost strength in my legs, not my feet, or my arms, or my vision, so I can still technically legally drive." Gumball said. He started driving and turned on the radio, the song that came on was "Unforgiven" by Metallica.

("Unforgiven" by Metallica)

_New blood joins this earth_  
_ And quikly he's subdued_  
_ Through constant pained disgrace_  
_ The young boy learns their rules_

_ With time the child draws in_  
_ This whipping boy done wrong_  
_ Deprived of all his thoughts_  
_ The young man struggles on and on he's known_  
_ A vow unto his own_  
_ That never from this day_  
_ His will they'll take away_

Carrie looked at Gumball thinking the song related to him, he didn't seem to notice though.

_What I've felt_  
_ What I've known_  
_ Never shined through in what I've shown_  
_ Never be_  
_ Never see_  
_ Won't see what might have been_

_ What I've felt_  
_ What I've known_  
_ Never shined through in what I've shown_  
_ Never free_  
_ Never me_  
_ So I dub thee unforgiven_

_ They dedicate their lives_  
_ To running all of his_  
_ He tries to please them all_  
_ This bitter man he is_  
_ Throughout his life the same_  
_ He's battled constantly_  
_ This fight he cannot win_  
_ A tired man they see no longer cares_  
_ The old man then prepares_  
_ To die regretfully_  
_ That old man here is me_

Carrie looked over yet again to Gumball thinking that he would find some relation to the song, but he didn't.

_ What I've felt_  
_ What I've known_  
_ Never shined through in what I've shown_  
_ Never be_  
_ Never see_  
_ Won't see what might have been_

_ What I've felt_  
_ What I've known_  
_ Never shined through in what I've shown_  
_ Never free_  
_ Never me_  
_ So I dub the unforgiven_

_ You labeled me_  
_ I'll label you_  
_ So I dub the unforgiven _

Gumball pulled into the parking lot of Restaurant fantaisie and parked in a handicapped parking space(No violation!) and Gumball and Carrie went to the front and waited to be waited.

"Bonjour, bienvenue, ce tableau que vous cherchez?" The waiter said.

"Nous aimerions une table avec une belle vue, merci." Gumball said.

"I didn't know you spoke french." Carrie said.

"Oh, don't get me started, long story short, me and my dad got lost in France one time and joined a french armada thing." Gumball said.

"Well, what did the waiter say?" Carrie asked.

"He said, "Hello, welcome what table would you like?" and I replied, "We would like a table with a view, thank you." Gumball explained.

"Oh, well, let's go to our table." Carrie said starting to follow the waiter to the table.

"Okay." Gumball said following Carrie to the table.

"Que voulez-vous de commander, monsieur?(What would you like to order, sir?)" The waiter said.

"Je voudrais un pour avoir le steak grillé avec sauce au beurre doux s'il vous plaît, et pour la dame, elle voudrait la salade avec la vinaigrette ranch comme latéral.(I would like a to have the grilled steak with sweet butter sauce please, and for the lady, she would like the salad with ranch as the side dressing.)" Gumball said.

"Très bon monsieur de choix.(Very good choice sir)" The waiter said. Gumball and Carrie didn't have to wait that long for the food to arrive, and when it did, they were amazed at how good it tasted.

"Excellent service, merci" Gumball said, he then drove he and Carrie to his house and they spent the night talking and enjoying each others presence.

"Goodnight Carrie, I love you." Gumball said laying down next to Carrie when it was time to sleep.

"I love you too Gumball." Carrie said.

**A lot of french in this chapter, the words in parenthesis were translations. Anyways, uh, review I guess.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, last chapter was sweet, or s I think, I don't know, well, on to the chapter.**

Gumball woke up and looked to his side, but Carrie was gone, he looked around and saw that Carrie was over by the T.V trying to find a channel. "Good morning." She said looking back.

"Good morning baby." Gumball said.

"Well, that's the first time you called me baby." Carrie said with a serious look on her face

"Well, I thought I'd give it a try." Gumball said laughing. But he saw that Carrie wasn't. "What's wrong Carrie?"

"*Sigh* Gumball, I have something to tell you, my parents called while you were sleeping and, and,-" Carrie started crying.

"What is it?" Gumball asked.

"They said, that.. we're going to move to Paris and we won't be back for a few years." Carrie said now starting to bawl.

"W-what? Y-y-you're kidding, right?" Gumball asked.

"No, and we can't work out a long distance relation-ship, those always end badly, and I don't want it to end badly, so, so, w-we're breaking up." Carrie said crying. Gumball literally felt his heart shatter, he didn't stick around to watch Carrie cry, he ran all the way back home. Crying all the way. He ran inside his home.

"Hey honey, how are y-" Gumball's mom started saying.

"NO! I don't want to talk, don't come up to my room." Gumball said running upstairs crying. Nicole thought it best to give Gumball his privacy. Gumball made it to his room and locked the door and jumped on his bed and cried, and cried, and cried. Finally, he stopped, his eyes were red and puffy when he stopped. He walked over to his clocked and saw it was almost time for dinner. He walked solemnly downstairs where everyone was eating. He sat down and ate without a word.

"Gumball, what's wrong?" Anais asked. Gumball shot her a death glare and she put on a frightened expression.

"You okay buddy?" Darwin asked touching Gumballs shoulder, which Gumball shook off.

"What's wrong son?" Richard asked. This was Gumball's breaking point, he started crying all over again.

"Maybe Carrie could help you?" Nicole asked.

"NO! I DON"T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH HER!" Gumball said running upstairs again and yet again crying, this time he cried himself to sleep.

Gumball was at school, being miserable the whole day. Then, an announcement came on.

_"Hello school, remember, today is the talent show for all those who want to sign up!" _The principal said cheerfully, giving Gumball an idea. He went out and signed up for the talent show and went back to class. He waited all day, even avoiding Carrie by sitting in another seat at science, then went to the auditorium to wait for his turn.

"And now, for the last person of the night, Gumball Watterson!" The principal announced, the room got quiet. Gumball walked up, and started singing.

(This song is called, Tuesdays gone" By metallica (originally by Bob Segar)

Train roll on, on down the line  
Won't you please take me far away  
Now, I feel the wind blow outside my door  
I leave my woman at home

Tuesday's gone with the wind  
My baby's gone with the wind

And I don't know oh where I'm going  
I just want to be left alone  
When this train ends, I'll try again  
I leave my woman at home

Tuesday's gone with the wind  
Tuesday's gone with the wind  
Tuesday's gone with the wind  
My baby's gone with the wind

Train roll on

Tuesday's gone with the wind  
Tuesday's gone with the wind  
Tuesday's gone with the wind  
My baby's gone with the wind

Train roll on, many miles from my home  
See, I'm riding my blues away  
Tuesday, you see, she had to be free  
But somehow, I've got to carry on

Tuesday's gone with the wind  
Tuesday's gone with the wind  
Tuesday's gone with the wind  
My baby's gone with the wind

When he finished, he ran off sage, and somewhere in the audience, was an emoty seat where Carrie would've sat, if she hadn't already gone to Paris.

**Nothing to say. Sorry, BTW, if you don't know Tuesdays gone, look it up, it's an amazing song.**


	15. Chapter 15alert

**My mistake, Tuesdays gone is not originally by Bob segar, sorry. Continue to read!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay guys, technically, this _is_ chapter 16, but it's actually fifteen because of the shout out last chapter, but this will count as 16 though, and I am sad to announce, this is the last chapter, I am sorry all of you fans, so anyways, read this and, well, read it, i guess, so, um, READ!  
**

Carrie was in her class after science, and she got excused to leave so her parents and her could go to the airport and fly to Paris. She left her class and passed by Gumball, who had his head down, she could tell that he was miserable. She sped her pace and walked to the office where her parents were waiting.

"Hey mom, hey dad." Carrie said.

"Are you ready Honey?" Carrie's mom asked. Carrie couldn't speak, she merely nodded. Her parents walked her out to their car, unlike Carrie, her parents had fully matured as ghosts, so they were taking on more physical forms, that, and the exorcist they hired to bring them back to life. It seems to be working. Carrie got in the car and her parents turned on the radio, and her favorite song came on.

(This is called "Tuesdays gone" covered by metallica, originally by _Lynyrd Skynyrd_)

_Train roll on, on down the line_  
_ Won't you please take me far away_  
_ Now, I feel the wind blow outside my door_  
_ I leave my woman at home_

_ Tuesday's gone with the wind_  
_ My baby's gone with the wind_

_ And I don't know oh where I'm going_  
_ I just want to be left alone_  
_ When this train ends, I'll try again_  
_ I leave my woman at home_

Carrie started crying, she wasn't just leaving behind her friends, she was leaving behind the love of her life.

_Tuesday's gone with the wind_  
_ Tuesday's gone with the wind_  
_ Tuesday's gone with the wind_  
_ My baby's gone with the wind_

_ Train roll on_

_ Tuesday's gone with the wind_  
_ Tuesday's gone with the wind_  
_ Tuesday's gone with the wind_  
_ My baby's gone with the wind_

_ Train roll on, many miles from my home_  
_ See, I'm riding my blues away_  
_ Tuesday, you see, she had to be free_  
_ But somehow, I've got to carry on_

_ Tuesday's gone with the wind_  
_ Tuesday's gone with the wind_  
_ Tuesday's gone with the wind_  
_ My baby's gone with the wind_

Carrie wiped her tears, they were at the airport, they got out, and walked into the station, it was cold, Carrie had her head down. She realized what she was really leaving behind. After a few hour's wait, an announcement came on.

_"First call for boarding flight 00165 for the flight to Paris"_

Carrie grabbed her stuff and boarded the plane, ittle did she know, Gumball had finished singing his song at the talent show.

_The End_


	17. Chapter 17 Another shout out

**Okay guys, I know I said that the last chapter was the last chapter, and it is, this is another shout out, okay, I've gotten reviews that said they were sad about the ending, well, the truth is, I set it up like that, I am making a sequel cause I'm like all of you, I hate an ending like that, so, calm down. Okay, last chapter of this story.**


End file.
